Incógnita
by Pequena Perola
Summary: Toda conta tem a sua incógnita, mas nem sempre é possível descobrir seu valor.


_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier:** Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Incógnita**_

_**.**_

Hyuuga Hinata é realmente uma kunoichi muito interessante. Não sei quando aquela garotinha indefesa se tornou tão poderosa. Você deve estar se perguntando quem sou eu, certo? Já aviso que sou um ninguém. Nada na história dessa linda menina. Frustrante eu sei, porém foi mais forte que eu. Eu não consegui entrar no mundo dela, por enquanto...

Para terem uma idéia, tudo começou... Eu acho que começou naquele dia... Não tenho certeza. Só sei que estava em busca de informações.

Uma vila qualquer no país da chuva. Fazia dias que não havia sol. Acho que é por isso que esse país tem esse nome. Todos estavam trancados em suas casas quentinhas. Galhos de árvores caídos por causa do vento ou de raios que os atingiam eram vistos por todos os cantos. Que lugar horrível. Já estava cogitando comprar uma canoa para me locomover naquelas ruas. Chamar aquilo de poça da água era puro eufemismo. Eu estava com água até os joelhos. Minha calça estava ensopada, para não dizer outras peças de roupa mais próximas do corpo, se é que me entende. Bem, resumindo a história, eu estava indignado. Mal podia esperar para algum infeliz cruzar o meu caminho e matá-lo. Por que está me olhando assim? Eu sou um nukenin que estava mais molhado que gato de rua que fica miando a noite toda e recebe um banho de água fria da vizinha gorda e solteirona, queria que eu fizesse o quê?

Vamos nos concentrar no foco. Ela! Não minhas roupas úmidas e fedendo a cachorro molhado. Naquele inferno de cidade, em que só dava eu nas ruas, ela apareceu. O que uma kunoichi fazia naquela vila eu não tenho a menor idéia e isso que sou um espião muito informado. Acho melhor contatar minhas fontes novamente. Faz um tempo que não recebo nenhuma informação importante.

- Você?!

Ela parou abruptamente me olhando. A testa franzida mostrava que ela não esperava me encontrar. O que é muito bom, afinal, significava que Konoha não estava sabendo dos nossos movimentos. Ou a missão dela não necessitava dessa informação. É claro que ela podia estar desavisada e podia existir outro esquadrão me procurando por ali... Manter o foco! É fácil. Por que me deixou ficar divagando? Que coisa. Assim essa história nunca vai ter fim. Fugindo uma última vez do assunto, não me deixe fugir mais do assunto ou você vai se ver comigo, estamos combinado?

Certo, agora podemos continuar. Ela havia ficado lá me olhando. A capa de chuva, que era o que eu mais queria no momento, a protegia perfeitamente. Senti inveja disso, sabia? Ela devia estar sequinha em baixo da vestimenta. Eu tinha cada centímetro de pele molhada. Bem, voltando de novo ao assunto, já que percebi que não posso contar com você! Ela ficou lá me encarando. Sei lá onde as mãozinhas estavam. Vai ver ela já estava com alguma kunai nas mãos. Se bem que Hyuugas usam outros tipos de golpes... Parando de divagar novamente, eu aproveitei a confusão dela e o fato de estarmos sozinhos no meio daquele rio. Lembre-se que a água batia nos nossos joelhos e eu não quis dizer no sentido simbólico. Posso estar exagerando um pouquinho, mas que tinha muita água, isso tinha. Retornando ao encontro com a pequena kunoichi que só me chamou atenção pela capa de chuva.

- O que Konoha está querendo na Chuva? – Logo após falar isso, senti vontade de rir. A frase ficou muito estranha. Você também sentiu? Não? Tudo bem, você já está na minha lista negra. Depois eu te pego e vai rir dessa piada sem graça até ficar roxo.

- O que Orochimaru quer nessa vila? – Odeio quando me respondem uma pergunta com outra pergunta. É sério, não são muitas coisas que me tiram a paciência, mas essa é uma delas.

- Nada que tenha relação com a folha. – Já te contei que essa conversa produtiva estava me irritando? Pois bem, agora você está sabendo. Aliás, por que ainda estou falando contigo? Você é sem graça, não me responde nada. Nem mesmo me impede de divagar. Estou fazendo isso agora e você fica rindo de mim. Eu repito, ainda te pego depois disso tudo.

- O mesmo para os objetivos de Konoha. – Ela me responde malcriada. Nem tanto para ser sincero. Porém, como não costumo ser sincero, ela foi muito malcriada. A postura altiva e os olhos perolados presos em mim não lembravam em nada a menina que um dia eu conheci.

Claro, para estragar o clima, eu senti o chakra dos amigos dela se aproximando, então, tive de sair de lá. Obviamente, com classe. Nem me afastei muito. Fiquei em cima de uma casa observando a conversa dela com os outros.

Por que está me olhando assim? Não acredite em nenhuma outra versão da história. Eu não tentei sair correndo, sem dúvidas, não escorreguei naquele lamaçal, como também não rolei para baixo de uma casa qualquer de onde ouvi a conversa. Esses fofoqueiros. Ainda mato quem espalhou esse boato. Também mato quem bateu a foto confirmando tudo.

- Ei! Hinata! – Eu voltei a prestar atenção quando escutei a voz do jinchuuriki da Kiuuby. Ele veio correndo na direção dela e usava uma capa de chuva. Meu sonho de consumo naquele dia era uma daquelas capas. – Você está bem? Sentimos o chakra de mais alguém com você?

Aquele garoto era mais discreto e sutil de que um ganso em show de sapateado. Não me pergunte o quê um ganso faria em um show de sapateado, não faço a menor idéia. Voltando novamente a história. O Uzumaki falava olhando em volta. Ele achava que eu teria ficado lá parado. Sério, ele apertava a kunai com tanta força na mão esquerda e vasculhava a região com a maior atenção que ele possui. Eu sei que não é muita, mas ele merece parabéns pelo esforço. Porém, como nosso foco não é ele, voltaremos a Hyuuga.

Ela estava tão vermelha que até eu me preocupei. O mais interessante é que o Uzumaki aparentava não perceber. Ele continuava procurando por mim, enquanto ela tentava não gaguejar uma resposta.

- Hinata? Você está bem? Está me deixando preocupado. Você está muito vermelha. Alguém te machucou?

Ele se aproximou dela e tocou na testa da mesma. O contato foi demais para a Hyuuga suportar. Acho incrível a quantidade de diferentes reações que uma garota apaixonada pode ter quando fica frente a frente com seu amado. Como eu sei que ela é uma? Simples. Ela desmaiou após Naruto ter tocado na testa dela. Se ela não o ama, então é alérgica aos Uzumakis. Como essa linha de raciocínio não faz muito meu estilo, só restou uma opção.

Logo após essa ceninha melosa toda entre o casalzinho vinte, eu senti o chakra de mais ninjas de Konoha se aproximando. Obviamente, um deles conseguiria descobrir que eu estava ali perto. Sendo assim, fui terminar minha missão.

Bem, tenho certeza de que você devia estar imaginando outra coisa. Entretanto, eu só queria que soubesse quando a pequena Hyuuga chamou minha atenção pela primeira vez. Eu sei que o que mais me atraiu nela foi a capa de chuva no dia. Mas não vamos nos esquecer que, mesmo assim, o nome dela ficou na minha mente por um bom tempo. Pelo menos, até o sol aparecer, o que não demorou muito.

Depois desse dia, eu só a vi algumas poucas vezes. Em nenhuma delas estive sozinho como no país da Chuva. Porém, ela me fascinou nas duas. Sim, foram somente duas. Mas representaram muito para mim, certo? Acho bom não questionar a força dos meus sentimentos ou sua tortura será terrível. Quer fazer o favor de parar de rir? Estou falando sério. Que falta de consideração. Continuando a história, eu a vi duas vezes mais após aquele dia. Em ambas, Orochimaru estava comigo.

Estávamos correndo por entre as árvores do país do fogo. Novamente, o nome do país ficava muito claro em determinadas épocas do ano. Essa era uma delas. O calor insuportável me fazia suar como um... Melhor não exemplificar. Destruiria minha reputação. De qualquer jeito, foi com imensa alegria que ouvi o som de uma cachoeira. Minha felicidade se tornou completa quando ouvi Orochimaru dizer que iríamos fazer uma pausa nela. Estávamos nos arriscando próximo da vila de Konoha e seria prudente reabastecer antes de continuar a missão.

Você já deve ter percebido que a última coisa a qual eu esperava encontrar era a Hyuuga, não é? Foi uma surpresa ao notar que ela estava na dita cachoeira, treinando. Tanto eu quanto Orochimaru ficamos quietos a observando. Os movimentos delicados eram perfeitos e entorpecentes. A concentração de chakra formando uma bela barreira pela qual a água escorria sem tocá-la. Ela esbanjava sensualidade naquela dança. A roupa de treino deixando as belas curvas muito mais a mostra que a capa de chuva. Eu tinha motivos para ter inveja daquela capa. Agora, mais do que nunca, vejo que, definitivamente, devia tê-la retirado dela.

- Vamos.

Escutei Orochimaru me chamando. Ele nunca muda seus planos e não seria a presença de uma única kunoichi que o faria repensar as idéias. Na hora, porém, aparentava ser o lógico se afastar. Assim Konoha não saberia de nossa visita, já que Hinata não nos viu, além dela ficar bem.

Enquanto nos afastávamos da cachoeira, eu ainda podia ouvir o som da água que ela golpeava durante a dança. Improvável de acreditar, porém a verdade é que me apaixonei por ela. Amor pode ser uma palavra muito forte para um nukenin usar. Entretanto, eu a desejava fervorosamente com cada parte de meu corpo. Por que esse olhar agora? Não estou sendo cruel, nem nada. Se me chamar de pervertido eu vou processá-lo por difamação. Não disse nada que pudesse levantar tal suspeita. Desejo é algo muito comum e eu ainda não a toquei para ser ofendido. É bom desconsiderar esse "ainda", por enquanto, para o seu bem.

Voltando ao foco, novamente! Eu e Orochimaru nos afastávamos da dita cachoeira. Mudando de assunto rapidinho: me deu vontade de voltar lá e... Sei lá... Tomar banho? Não me olha assim! Bem, estávamos correndo por entre as árvores do país do fogo. Eu já disse essa frase antes, não é? Tenho certeza de que disse ela há alguns minutos. Mas isso não importa. O fato é que não adiantou desviarmos a rota. Minha pequena Hyuuga nos interceptou e ela não estava sozinha. Havia vários shinobis de Konoha ao nosso redor. Eles...

Por que você está me olhando assim? Eu não consigo contar uma história quando ficam me encarando com expressões como essa. Qual o seu problema afinal? Vai dizer que foi só porque a chamei de "minha pequena"? É bom se acostumar. Posso ser carinhoso quando quero. Agora, faça-me o favor de prestar atenção nos detalhes da luta, certo? Não é sempre que eu ou Orochimaru somos pegos de surpresa. Se bem que... Agora que eu falei, o que o teria distraído? É uma grande façanha.

Era o time dela e do outro Hyuuga que nos cercaram. Oito shinobis prontos para nos atacar. Você tem de concordar que não deveria ser fácil sair vivo de lá. Porém, para nós dois, não era nada demais. Todos estavam concentrados em nos derrotar.

- O que vocês estão fazendo perto de Konoha? – A garota de coques tinha dois pergaminhos na mão e eu sabia que, qualquer movimento em falso, ela nos atingiria com milhares de armas ao mesmo tempo.

- Vocês não iram avançar mais nenhum passo em direção a nossa amada vila.

- Nós a protegeremos de qualquer perigo. Certo Lee?

- Certo, Gai-sensei! Enquanto estivermos aqui, ninguém fará mal a Konoha.

Dois deles estavam fazendo um discurso sobre a vila e sobre como a defenderiam com o poder do fogo da juventude. Não fui o único a ignorá-los. Eles ficavam chorando um para o outro, fazendo sinal de positivo, se abraçando... Quer mais algum motivo para não prestar atenção neles?

- É muita audácia se aproximar tanto assim e achar que não perceberíamos.

O garoto Inuzuka e seu cavalo, digo, cachorro rosnavam para nós. Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Ambos estavam rosnando. Eles estavam lado a lado mostrando presas e garras. Alguns poucos minutos do dia, me permito pensar em assuntos desnecessários. Por exemplo, será que o Kiba e o Akamaru compartilham as pulgas? Quero dizer, já que eles estão sempre juntos...

O Aburame somente nos observava com a típica posição adotada pela família. Os insetos já voavam ao redor dele. Mais um momento de pensamentos inúteis: devia ter trazido o inseticida...

Passei meus olhos rapidamente pela kunoichi de genjutsus de Konoha e a vi. Minha pequena ainda estava molhada do treinamento e, consequentemente, sua roupa estava colada ao seu belo corpo. Ela sabe provocar um homem e escolheu o errado para fazê-lo.

Minha admiração pela bela obra de arte, que eu começava a cobiçar, foi interrompida. Os oito ninjas nos atacaram simultaneamente. Obviamente, como nosso nível é muito maior do que o deles, conseguimos desviar facilmente. Não sei como eles se aproximaram sem que percebêssemos.

- Você?!

É o destino e a jovem Hyuuga será minha. Afinal, qual a probabilidade de, entre oito shinobis diferentes, eu e ela ficarmos afastados e frente a frente? Ela estava linda me ameaçando com os punhos brilhando pela concentração de chakra, o byakugan revelando cada ponto de chakra meu, as gotas de água descendo pelo branco pescoço e morrendo na blusa preta. Sinceramente, acho que ela deveria usar branco quando vai treinar. Não pense que estou virando um pervertido, pois não estou. Mas ela é tão pura e o preto é uma cor tão pesada... Não combina, não acha? O branco significa inocência, muito mais parecido com ela... O fato de ficar transparente quando molhado não influenciou em nada o meu pensamento. Conclusão? Eu não sou um tarado.

Voltando ao terceiro encontro com a linda Hyuuga... Sim, terceiro! O primeiro foi no país da chuva, o segundo na cachoeira e agora estou contando o terceiro. Sim, quando eu a vi na cachoeira consiste um encontro por mais que ela não saiba disso.

Bem, retornando a luta. Estávamos em uma parte mais afastada da batalha. Ainda bem que ela foi a única a me perseguir. Sabe como é, não se pode desperdiçar nenhuma chance. As gigantescas árvores filtravam os raios de sol criando uma paisagem diferente. Perfeita como nós dois juntos. Acho que estou ficando um pouco meloso. Deve ser algum efeito colateral desse sentimento. Sei lá. Continuando, tudo estava mergulhado na sombra das grandes copas que permitiam a entrada de alguns poucos raios de sol, impedindo a escuridão de reinar. Não havia flores, borboletas, pássaros... Nada. Somente eu, ela e o encontro entre a luz e as trevas. Perfeito não acha? Porém, logo irá notar que não existe perfeição. O amiguinho pulguento dela se colocou entre nós.

- Pode deixar que eu cuido dele, Hina-chan.

Ele estava sorrindo e flertando com a minha Hyuuga! Desaforado, não acha? Ainda por cima fez isso na minha frente! Ele iria pagar caro por isso! Sou ciumento sim e daí? Se interferir agora, sofrerá mais que o Inuzuka.

- O que você acha que pode fazer contra mim?

- Vou derrotá-lo!

Ele só podia estar sonhando se achou que iria me vencer em combate. Meu nível é muito superior ao dele. Coitado, não enxerga a si próprio.

- Vamos lutar juntos, Kiba-kun.

Eu ainda tenho que ter um papinho muito sério com essa mulher. Afinal, ela estava se aliando com meu inimigo e ainda o tratou com tanta intimidade na minha frente. Em que mundo estamos? Um homem já não tem nem mesmo o respeito de sua futura esposa? Ela ainda pode não saber disso, mas consideração é a base de qualquer relacionamento.

- Nem mesmo juntos podem me atingir.

Agora era uma questão de honra. Eu iria mostrar a ela que não deveria me desafiar e ao _Kiba-kun_ que não deveria se aproximar da propriedade alheia. Porém, como eu disse antes, nada é perfeito. Eu não queria machucar ela seriamente, entretanto eles eram fortes e aquele maldito cachorro - o animal agora, não o dono – me atrapalhava.

Orochimaru apareceu perto de mim quando estávamos no auge de nosso combate. Junto com ele vieram todos os outros _amiguinhos_ da minha Hinata. Podia estar um pouco alterado depois da luta, mas ainda tinha plena consciência de minhas ações.

- Vamos embora. Não temos mais nada a fazer aqui.

- VAI VOCÊ SUA COBRA VELHA! ESSES PIRRALHOS AINDA TÊM MUITO QUE ME PAGAR!

Ok, pode ser que não estivesse com tanta consciência assim das minhas ações. Não lembro ao certo o que eu falei, mas devo ter impressionado. Minha pequena Hyuuga estava com os olhos arregalados. A garota de coques deixou os pergaminhos, que iria usar contra nós, caírem no chão. Até mesmo os óculos do Aburame deslizaram para a ponta do nariz dele. Parecia que eu tinha gritado estátua, já que ninguém se mexia. Todos estavam boquiabertos. Diga-me, eu falei o que não devia? Acho que o ciúme subia a minha cabeça e eu não consigo me lembrar.

Orochimaru, que estava ao me lado tão quieto e tão impressionado quanto os outros, franziu a testa e crispou os lábios. Acho que o irritei, mas essa era só uma possibilidade. Ele também pode estar furioso, nervoso, zangado, bravo, raivoso... Enfim, uma lista imensa de adjetivos inconvenientes para mim. A julgar pela força com a qual ele pressionava os dedos, nada conveniente para mim. Por um momento pensei que tinha acabado de cavar minha sepultura. Bem, pensamento positivo. Ninguém mais está qualificado para seguir com minhas pesquisas. Ele precisa de mim e não iria me fazer nada. Estou a salvo, eu acho... Claro que essa é só outra possibilidade.

- Vamos!

Ele me olhou de maneira nada amigável. A voz saiu mais fria do que de costume. Eu não disse nada que pudesse contrariá-lo. Simplesmente partimos e, impressione-se, ninguém nos seguiu. Acredito que minhas palavras anteriores tenham-nos chocados. Enquanto nos afastávamos do campo de batalha, imagens da minha pequena dançavam na minha mente. Ela era muito linda e foi naquele momento que assumi meu amor por ela para mim mesmo. Bonito, não é? Concorde comigo e ficaremos em paz por mais algumas linhas! Ótimo. Você deve estar se perguntando por que então eu a deixei para trás. Muito simples. Em primeiro lugar a destruição, as árvores derrubadas e as marcas de explosões que a rodeavam, deixavam-na ainda mais bela, pura e inocente. Em segundo, eu não sabia se ela seria bem-vinda no grupo do Orochimaru. Podia ser perigoso.

Essa é minha história até agora. Faz alguns dias que não a vejo. Porém, sei que ela está, a cada dia, mais poderosa. Minhas fontes têm me mantido muito informado. Posso me dar ao luxo de ficar deitado e pensando nela, exatamente como agora, enquanto você me ouve. Bem, preciso parar de sonhar acordado com a minha bela Hyuuga. Se continuar suspirando de um lado para o outro, podem suspeitar, o que não seria agradável para a delicada situação e... Aquele é o Orochimaru? Onde ele está indo? Espera só um segundo que eu preciso verificar. Não é normal ele sair sem me avisar.

- Vamos a algum lugar? – Perguntei para ele do lado de fora do aposento em que estava antes.

- Eu vou, você ficara aqui e prepara tudo para mudarmos de esconderijo.

Ele nem mesmo me contou aonde ia. Dá para acreditar? Fui deixado para trás e não sei quais são os planos. Isso é incrivelmente deprimente e angustiante. Bom, tudo tem seu lado positivo. Enquanto ele está fora eu posso pensar muito na minha Hinata. Desconsidere o uso excessivo de pronomes possessivos quando estiver me referindo a minha boneca de porcelana, certo? Vamos ao que importa: minha fantasia. Imagine comigo... Ou melhor, finja que está imaginando, pois se eu descobrir que você realmente ousou imaginar as cenas que eu vou imaginar e descrever, não queira imaginar o que vai te acontecer. Voltando ao ato de imaginar e aproveitando a inesperada folga, posso deixar meu lado romântico se soltar. É só fechar os olhos que consigo vê-la. Tão linda e sedutora dançando sob as águas da cachoeira. As gotículas descendo diretamente pelo vale de seus seios. Como queria ser uma gotinha de água naquela hora. Eu vejo tudo. Cada movimento dos delicados braços, do corpo inteiro. Posso até sentir o cheiro de rosas que ela libera. Ou jasmim, violeta, lírio... Sei lá. Não sou um conhecedor de flores para identificar uma espécie pelo cheiro. Mas que eu posso senti-lo, eu posso Forte demais para meu gosto.

- Espera... – aspiro com força para ter certeza de que não estou enganado – Esse covil está cheirando a flores?

Não é algo muito normal, não acha? Aqui dentro só tem homens com H maiúsculo. Por que haveria flores em um lugar como esse? Meu nariz pode não ser tão bom quanto o do Inuzuka, mas até que estou me saindo bem em tentar localizar a fonte deste perfume, ressaltando: que não deveria existir, pelos inúmeros corredores desse esconderijo. Porta após porta e sinto que estou me aproximando. Viro outro corredor idêntico ao anterior, mas que não é o mesmo, e percebo que estou chegando perto. Uma fungada mais forte... Para de me encarar. Foi comprovado cientificamente, pelo menos eu espero, que fechar os olhos, esticar o pescoço e fazer bico, enquanto se aspira com força algo no ar, ajuda a captar melhor o odor que se está seguindo. Por sua culpa eu perdi a trilha. Fica sentado e quietinho ali no canto e me deixa trabalhar. Outra fungada e... Esse cheiro é diferente...

- KARIN?

Eu dei um pulo muito grande quando ela apareceu na minha frente do nada. Sei que disse que só havia homens no covil, mas esqueci completamente dela. A questão é que ela surgiu repentinamente e ficou me encarando indignada com o meu susto. O que eu podia fazer? Será que alguém ensinou a ela que não se deve assustar os colega de time? Antes que qualquer frase coerente se formasse na minha mente e desmanchasse minha expressão de desenho animado, ou que ela desfranzisse o cenho e parasse de me encarar com ódio mortal e como quem diz "Ta me chamando de feia, por acaso?", o cheiro de flores chamou minha atenção.

- Não tenho tempo para perder com você agora, Karin. Preciso me livrar da fonte deste perfume antes que Orochimaru-sama volte e se irrite. – Disse me virando e preparado para me afastar sem ouvi-la.

- Perfume? – Ela suavizou o semblante até então furioso. – Ah! – Ela sabe de algo a respeito disso. Provavelmente é a culpada e vai pagar caro por isso. Espere até Orochimaru descobrir que ela fica brincando de jardineira ao invés de trabalhar. Ele... – Devem ser as rosas que Orochimaru-sama me pediu para plantar. – Ele pediu pelas flores... Como é que é?

- Como é que é? – Não posso acreditar no que meus ouvidos escutaram. Fico boquiaberto a mirando. Os braços caídos ao lado do corpo. O longo corredor é o único cúmplice da inesperada reação.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Orochimaru-sama me designou a tarefa de cuidar das rosas. - Ela está parada na minha frente. Uma mão firme na cintura e a outra arrumando os óculos. Com as lentes postas no lugar, ela virou teatralmente e se encaminhou para a porta a nossa frente. Pegou o molho de chaves preso na cintura e passou a olhar uma por uma em busca da correta. – Sabe, eu estranhei muito quando ele me disse que eu deveria tratar dessas plantas. Primeiro eu não acreditei, depois fiquei feliz. Entre perfumadas rosas e cobaias fedorentas, prefiro as flores. – Com a chave encontrada ela abriu a porta que guardava as plantas. Meus olhos foram cegos pela forte iluminação que provinha do aposento, se comparada com a escassa que clareava o corredor.

Dentro da sala, vasos com belas roseiras floridas formavam pequenos corredores internos. Já viu como tudo aqui tem corredores? Até mesmo nos quartos. Um verdadeiro labirinto infindável. Diferente do que você está pensando, o aposento não era todo colorido. Ele pode ter pedido para Karin cuidar de rosas, mas ainda estamos falando de Orochimaru. Eram todas negras, exceto um único vaso que estava mais afastado. Aquele, distante dos outros, era negro com vermelho. Peculiar a meu ver, porém, nada de impressionante a julgar pela situação em si.

- Claro que aceitei o trabalho, mesmo sendo alérgica a Príncipe Negro. – Disse apontando para o mais afastado dos vasos. - Entretanto, agora não há nada que eu possa fazer a não ser tentar convencer aquela droga a florescer mais. Não é nada fácil.

Eu tenho uma pergunta: Por que, diabos, a Karin veio me falar que era alérgica aquela flor? No que essa informação pode ser útil para minha existência? Saber que ela fica inchada ao tocar uma rosa Príncipe Negro não me ajuda a chegar mais perto da minha Hinata. Se bem que... Se Orochimaru pediu para ela plantar essas flores, acho que eu posso pegar uma ou duas e levar para minha linda Hyuuga... Até que não é má idéia. A Karin é que não poderá me impedir e...

- Para piorar ele quer um relatório diário sobre a quantidade de flores, condições, status delas...

Droga! Por que, diabos, um sannin quer relatórios diários sobre o desenvolvimento de flores? O que Orochimaru tem na cabeça? Ta certo, fiz bem mais do uma pergunta, mas são questões inteligentes, não acha? A grande questão é: qual o motivo do Orochimaru querer colecionar rosas? Eu sei que a aparência dele é meio suspeita, mas até hoje nunca o vi fazer nada de suspeito. Porém, essa obsessão dele por corpos masculinos... Será que estou morando com um... Melhor não pensar. Não quero saber. Ele que seja feliz desde que nunca me olhe torto.

Maravilha. Você é um péssimo amigo sabia disso? Podia ter me dito que eu estava indo pelo caminho errado. Sabe que me distraio fácil quando começo a divagar. Agora, onde estamos? Esse corredor é idêntico ao anterior, que é idêntico ao anterior, que é idêntico ao anterior e ao anterior, ao anterior, ao anterior... Para finalizar, ele é muito parecido com o primeiro. Porém, só parecido, não idêntico como os outros. Pela sua expressão, você quer uma prova, certo? Olha aqui. Se aproxime mais e olha essa curva na parede. Ta vendo? No primeiro, ela termina para cima. Que cara é essa? Duvida? Vai lá olhar! E não adianta vir com esse papinho de "nem sei onde fica o primeiro corredor" que eu não que quero saber. Eu tenho que descobrir em qual parte deste maldito covil eu vim parar.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

Ótimo. Logo perto do quarto dele.

- Nada de que você precise tomar conhecimento, Sasuke-kun.

- Humpf.

Esse menino precisa de uma lição de boas maneiras. Não sei como Orochimaru ainda o aceita por perto. Eu acho que se não fosse pelo corpo dele, o Uchiha já teria se dado muito mal.

- Onde está Orochimaru?

Ele precisa demonstrar mais seus sentimentos. Parece até uma pedra de gelo. Não sei como ele conseguia conquistar todas as meninas da vila dele. Ainda bem que a minha Hinatinha não caiu de amores por esse arrogante. Quem olha para ele agora pode até pensar que ele manda em alguma coisa. Em pé, sério, mão na cintura e a outra na katana... Quem ele pensa que assusta assim?

- Responda!

- Não sei.

Eu não estou obedecendo. Só acho que, como colegas de equipe, podíamos tentar nos entender, sabe? Não sou nem um pouco submisso.

- Como não sabe?

- Não sabendo, Sasuke-kun. Orochimaru-sama saiu e não me falou nada.

- Ele anda saindo muito ultimamente. Isso não é bom para meu treino. Quando ele voltar, avise-o de que quero falar com ele.

- Claro, Sasuke-kun. Mas não acho que ele vá concordar em ser tratado assim.

- Não me importo.

Eu digo, esse rapaz é muito mal-educado. Ele nem mesmo me deixou responder. Virou-se e sumiu pela porta do quarto. Dorminhoco e egoísta. Só se importa com ele mesmo. Porém, se ele está reclamando do desaparecimento de Orochimaru, quer dizer que eles estão treinando menos. Se eu não estou com ele, nem o Uchiha, onde será que ele anda indo? É curioso que eu não conheça os planos dele.

O quê é aquilo? Um rato no meu covil? Isso é imperdoável! O que essas cobaias têm na cabeça que não estão limpando direito? Onde já se viu? Um roedor correndo pelos corredores é sinal de sujeira. Para minhas experiências isso é alarmante e... Esse rato é estranho. É claro! É um jutsu de um dos meus informantes! Informações da minha Hyuuga. Hinatinha, Hinatinha, Hinatinha... Minha linda Hinatinha... Vejamos o que ela anda fazendo.

Olha só... Minha pequena está mais forte. Eles têm dito isso em todos os informativos. Bem, ela está menos tímida, mais determinada, mais forte, mais rápida... Está perfeita. Bem como a amo: exatamente como ela é, porém diferente de como a conheci. Minha doce menina está tão maravilhosa. Olha só, ela derrotou um Akatsuki. Uhu! Vai Hinata! Minha futura esposa é tão poderosa!

- Por que está dançando e saltitando no meio do corredor?

- OROCHIMARU-SAMA! Não é nada, não. – Disse rápido e escondendo o papel atrás de mim. – É só uma experiência que deu certo. – Desculpa perfeita, ele nunca irá desconfiar.

- Qual delas?

Droga de homem curioso.

- Bem, é uma das antigas. Resolvi reativá-la após tanto tempo. Talvez ela ajude no crescimento de Sasuke-kun.

- Isso é muito bom. A testaremos quando eu voltar.

Por quê? Por que ele tem que querer saber de tudo que eu faço?

- Certo Orochimaru-sama. Aonde o senhor vai?

- Só um rápido passeio. Nada de muito importante.

- Certo. Estarei esperando para realizarmos os testes.

- Muito bem. Não espero nada menos que a perfeição vindo de você.

QUE MERDA!

- Sim Orochimaru-sama.

Ele sumiu. Droga! Como concluo uma experiência em minutos e a aperfeiçôo até o máximo possível antes de ele voltar? Droga! Droga! DROGA! Espero que o passeio dele seja longo para me dar tempo. Ainda bem que esse laboratório é totalmente equipado. Hinatinha me inspire. Vamos minha bela flor e... Falando em flores... Onde Orochimaru poderia querer ir levando flores? Você também viu? Na mão dele três daquelas rosas que a Karin está plantando? Tenho certeza de que vi duas pretas e uma Príncipe Negro. Nunca imaginei que ele realmente tivesse algum interesse nas plantas. Isso tudo é muito estranho e... NÃO!

- Cof cof.

Por que não me impediu de misturar aqueles dois componentes? Que droga! Como posso concluir a pesquisa se meu laboratório está tomado pela fumaça. Você não sabia que a mistura é inflamável? Que droga e... Olha só isso. A mistura ficou verde. Ta vendo? Era isso que faltava para dar certo. Sabia que eu te amo? Você é brilhante! Entretanto, podia ter me avisado, não é? Assim eu não teria brigado contigo mais cedo meu leitor fofinho e lindo.

Bem! De qualquer forma a fórmula está completa. Vou limpar isso tudo mais tarde e aproveitar esses minutos para sonhar com a minha Hinatinha que nos inspirou a concluir essa experiência. Ela é demais, não acha? O que será que meus informantes têm para me dizer sobre ela? Já faz 30 minutos que não falo com algum deles. Muito tempo sem informações. Preciso saber como ela anda. Olhando uma última vez para o laboratório com fuligem para todo lado, resultado da explosão, alguns frascos quebrados, papéis destruídos e espalhados, uma cobaia chamuscada no chão e o desenho dela na parede... Nada demais. Orochimaru nem vai notar.

- Visual novo?

- Gostou?

- Combinou com você.

Karin não podia ser mais cínica ao falar isso. Ela podia pelo menos parar de olhar meu cabelo. Você também podia. Eu sei que estou tão chamuscado quanto a cobaia nocauteada e sei, também, que meu cabelo está preto e em pé. Tenho noção que a lente esquerda dos meus óculos está rachada e que minha roupa está rasgada e desalinhada. Também imagino que esse frasco verde luminoso na minha mão deve completar um visual muito atraente.

- O que quer aqui Karin? – Perguntei para impedi-la de continuar a me analisar.

- Orochimaru-sama quer vê-lo, imediatamente.

- Ele já voltou? – Estou surpreso. Afinal, que tipo de passeio dura somente cinco horas? Não responda a essa pergunta. – Obrigado, Karin. – Respondo o que as normas da educação mandam e me afasto. Não conseguia mais olhar para a expressão convencida do próprio potencial dela.

Estranho, sinto um chakra diferente perto de Orochimaru. Minha ansiedade está aumentando, no entanto, não irei correr até lá. Posso até acelerar meus passos, mas nada me fará correr para ver de quem se trata. Provavelmente é uma nova cobaia. O que me intriga é a familiaridade desse chakra. Sei que já o senti antes, porém não consigo lembrar de onde. Abro a porta lentamente. Como era de se esperar, está tudo escuro dentro do ambiente. Só consigo ver uma sombra, mas sei que a duas pessoas no lado oposto do aposento. Aproximo-me lentamente e sinto meu coração acelerar. Antes de ver quem é a outra figura faço referencia a experiência.

- Aqui está, Orochimaru-sama. Aperfeiçoada, como prometido, e pronta para ser testada.

- Ótimo. Eu já esperava isso de você. Agora, no entanto, quero lhe apresentar uma pessoa que seguirá conosco.

Viro o rosto para a outra figura. Para minha total confusão, era Hinata. Ela estava lá, ao lado dele. Tão próxima que, ambos juntos, criavam somente uma sombra.

Não posso acreditar que ela tenha vindo por livre e espontânea vontade. Porém, ela deve ter o mesmo objetivo do Uchiha. Ganhar poder e provar que não é fraca. Não consigo pensar em outras hipóteses. Bem, tenho que fazê-lo acreditar que a presença dela não me afeta.

- É um prazer recebê-la Hinata-chan. Agora poderei testar os limites do Byakugan...

- Você está proibido de fazer qualquer tipo de experiência com ela a menos que seja uma vontade da mesma! Fui claro?

- Sim, Orochimaru-sama. – Se ela não está aqui para ficar mais forte, qual o objetivo? Por que outra razão ela se tornaria uma nukenin?

- Não se preocupe Orochimaru-sama. Se for para aumentar meu poder, eu aceito participar das experiências. – Minha pequena falou olhando para o outro homem. Tão doce e delicada como me lembro.

- Hinata, já disse para não me chamar assim. Além do mais, não posso permitir que seja uma cobaia.

Ele a beijou! Não! Tudo menos isso! Ele é tão feroz no ato e ela tão delicada. Deveria ser eu e não ele. Eu saberia tratá-la direito. Eu seria delicado. Definitivamente, eu não a deixaria com os lábios tão inchados e muito menos sangrando. Ele lambeu o sangue dela que estava na própria boca e sorriu. Ela retribuiu o gesto.

Eu, simplesmente, não sei como isso aconteceu. Nem mesmo sei dizer quando começou. Meus olhos assistem à cena mais improvável de todas e não acreditam que não é um genjutsu.

- A partir de hoje, esse será o nosso segredo. Entendido?

- Sim, Orochimaru-sama. – Concordo com o coração destruído. Ela retribui a crueldade dele com puro carinho. Como isso pode ser possível. Como alguém tão puro pode se aliar ao ser mais corrompido de todos?

- Hinata deve estar cansada depois da longa viagem. Mostre a ela meu quarto.

Olho para ambos chocado. Não acredito no que ele me disse, porém, ela está lá, sentada ao lado dele, com a mão do mesmo em sua coxa. Séria e inatingível pela informação. Não consigo pensar neles juntos. Não é possível. Ela nem mesmo o toca, fica parada ao lado dele, segurando três rosas: duas negras e uma... Príncipe Negro... Eram para ela as flores que Karin cultivava.

Minha bela garota levantou, provavelmente esperando que eu a levasse até o quarto de Orochimaru. Ela está tão linda como em qualquer outro dia. Entretanto, não consigo imaginar o que ela está fazendo com alguém como ele. Eles são completamente opostos. Eu devo ter perdido alguma parte dessa história toda. Não sei como, quando, onde, nada. Só sei que hoje ela está na minha frente, belamente ao lado dele e eu sou um simples servo que lhe fará todas as vontades por ordens de Orochimaru. Como eu disse logo no começo dessa complicada história: não represento ninguém na história dela. Porém eu gostaria de tentar entender, o que será que os uniu? Toda conta tem a sua incógnita e eu descobrirei o valor dessa de qualquer maneira!

* * *

Olá meus caros amigos.

Espero que tenham gostado.

Um casal pouco comum eu sei. Porém, gostei de escrever sobre eles. Essa fic foi feita como resposta a 2ª tarefa do 2º Esquadrão. Senpai, sei que demorei mais do que devia, porém com o vestiular se aproximando tive que colocar todos meus exercícios em dia. Outro detalhe, sem querer, acho que fugi bastante do objetivo. Não sei se ficou claro que a protagonista é a Hina, apesar dela não aparecer muito. Bem, de qualquer modo, espero que tenha gostado.

Beijos a todos

Pérola


End file.
